STARISH meets Wand
by FarenenBlitz
Summary: Harry has enough. After Voldemort gains his body back, Harry decides that it's better if he lives his dream and that is being an idol and composer with world wide fame. He goes to Saotome Academy and meets STARISH and their composer. But the wizarding world is not so keen to let Harry just go. What will they do to get him back? T because I'm paranoid.
1. A new life, new chances

Privet Drive number 4 was like every other house in this street. But the inhabitants of the house were not normal. The oldest male in the house looked more like a stranded whale with way too much fat than a normal living being called human. His son was a baby whale who liked to bully everyone who looked weaker than him. The only female was like a cross breed between a horse and a giraffe. Her mouth had the form of a horse while her neck was incredible long. And, well, the youngest of them all...

Harry Potter was way too small for his age, black hair that never stayed like Harry wanted it to and even a comb could not manage the mass of black. His most striking features were the bright green eyes that almost shone with power and intelligence, not that anyone ever noticed, hidden behind a pair of glasses with the wrong prescription. But what made him special, even in a house full of animals playing humans, was that he was a fifteen year old wizard. Every year he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every year he risked his life in silly adventures because the professors at school never believed him. In first year he saw that Voldemort, an evil wizard who killed Harry's parents, wasn't as dead as everyone believed him to be. He went to McGonagall and told her that someone was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone but she said that it was perfectly safe. In second year Harry got immune to most poisons because ha had to safe a fellow student because his teacher was just a fraud and the only spell he could use was _Obliviate_. With the tender age of twelve Harry Potter had killed a basilisk, one of the most dangerous animals in the wizarding world. Third year he learned that he had a godfather and that this godfather was the one who betrayed his parents. At the end it got obvious that his godfather was innocent and the pet rat of his best friend was the betrayer. An animagus in the form of a rat. Fourth year, the last year, his name was entered in a dangerous competition he had to partake in. It was said that students had died in the competition. At the end of the third task Voldemort gained a body and killed a fellow student of Harry. Nobody believed Harry and his headmaster Albus too many names Dumbledore that he was back.

In all this years one passion of Harry survived and that was the love for J-Pop and creating his own music. After the last stunt of the wizarding world Harry was not inclined to save them and he never ever wanted to set foot into Hogwarts ever again. So he thought where he could go so that Voldemort and Dumbledore never found him. He came across Saotome Academy, a japanese school for idols and composer. In an instant he was taken and decided that he wanted to enter, never mind the costs. So he talked Aunt Petunia, the horse/ giraffe, and Uncle Vernon, the whale, into driving him to Charing Cross Road and he entered the Leaking Cauldron after making sure, nobody realised who he was. After all, the title Boy-who-lived guaranteed a lot of attention. He hated every second of it because he wanted to be famous for something he actually did and not something that costed him his parents, his childhood and he couldn't even remember.

After talking with the goblins in Gringotts he had everything sorted out. Everything seemed as if he could go to Saotome Academy.

~o~

Nervous Harry stared out of the window of the car. Today he would leave Britain and start his schooling of the duties as composer and idol. He had no idea how he managed to convince the headmaster that he could take both classes. He was giddy with anticipation but feared at the same time that he wouldn't be accepted. He knew oh so well how it was to be an outsider everywhere. In the muggle world his relatives made him out to be a criminal in making. At this thought Harry nearly snorted. Maybe they should open their eyes and stop Dudley from going down that road. In the wizarding world everyone just wanted to know the boy-who-lived, so they could claim that they were friends with _Harry Potter_. He had two friends but after this summer Harry was sure that they only did this because the gained something out of it. He was convinced that they, like everyone else, just became friends with him because he defeated Voldemort as a baby. When he said he was back, they distanced themselves almost at once.

An almost sad smile crept onto his face. He was friendless.

~o~

The flight was uninteresting. Harry preferred his broomstick, which he had packed just so the Dursley's couldn't light a fire with it. It was a present from his godfather, from whom he had to hear the first time this summer. In the animal part of the plane was Hedwig, his only companion, an owl. Originally they were used to transport messages in the wizarding world but Harry fully intended to ignore every owl who tried to deliver the letter of Hogwarts and even more so the letters of his so called friends.

 _Harry,_

 _I'm so sorry but Dumbledore forbade us to write too much. Ron and I are together this holiday. But we can't tell you where we are because if the owl is intercepted you're in danger._

 _Hope you are safe and keep your head down,_

 _Hermione_

Nice letter, Hermione. What a waste of parchment...

Harry had laughed so hard after he had read the letter that he fell of the mattress which was his bed. It was plain silly because Death Eaters had better things to do than intercepting letters. And even if they did it was almost impossible they would find out where he lived. If they found out there always were the wards of which Harry was almost certain that they didn't existed. He had the goblins let it check out as soon as he left the house.

Harry looked around in the airport and wondered where he had to go. Was someone supposed to collect him? Had he find the way for himself? If so he had a big problem because he had no idea where to look for it. Suddenly a placate with his name was held in the air and Harry blinked. He knew that he had to be written as Hari Pota but why in the three names of Devil was his name glittering? And _why_ was it written in pink? By no means did he look like a tough male but he was a far cry from feminine. His face was too soft, his lips a soft red like a rose, his emerald eyes bright and shining but hidden behind a pair of glasses which were absolutely hideous. Harry was small for his age, with almost 160 centimetre he was even smaller than some of the girls in Hogwarts, but he was lithe and scrawny, thanks to the loving care of his relatives. Thanks to Quidditch he had a few muscles but nothing much.

Harry made his way over to where the placate was, Hedwig safe in her cage and his trunk behind him.

In front of him stood a guy with strawberry blonde hair which just passed his shoulders. The bangs of him hid the right eye from view which had the stunning colour of piercing blue. His left ear was pierced and a small stud was in there. A little bit of his chest was seen because the first two buttons of his shirt were open. All in all he was drool-worthy.

Next to him stood another person. He had wavy blonde hair and stunning green-blue eyes. He wore oval glasses. One lock of his seemed like it didn't like staying on the head of this person and curled itself upwards. It somehow reminded Harry of himself and his problem with his hair, even though he outgrew his hair and now it almost reached his waist.

"Eh? Are you Harry Potter?" the blonde guy asked who held the placate.

Harry blinked and nodded mutely. Suddenly the placate dropped to the floor. Before Harry could somehow react he was cuddled and petted while the guy cooed at him. He stiffened at the contact and his magic crackled in the air. Suddenly the other guy smiled and gave a wave to Harry.

"Hey there, Beauty..." before he said something else he almost yelled: "Natsuki, get your fingers of the poor boy. _Now!_ "

"Awww. But Ren... Isn't he just cute?" the now named one asked. He didn't take his fingers off of Harry much to his disappointment.

Ren sighed and gripped a strand of his hair and yanked at it. "Now, Natsuki. Don't you see that he's uncomfortable?"

This got the attention of Natsuki and he let go. Harry sighed in relief.

"Let's start again, shall we? My name is Jinguji Ren and this guy there is Shinomiya Natsuki. We were sent to collect you and bring you to Saotome Academy. I'm happy you decided to join us at this school, beauty."

Harry blinked confused and didn't know what to think of the two in front of him. He wanted to ask them if they were always like that or if it was just now but instead only said: "Nice to meet you."

Suddenly Shinomiya-kun spotted Hedwig. "Eh?! Is that an owl?" he asked excited.

The young Gryffindor decided that at least he was always like that.

"Yes. That's my f-" he interrupted himself. He almost said _familiar_ because the two of them finalized the familiar bond over the summer but stopped himself in time he hoped at least. "My pet, Hedwig. She's extremely tame and can even carry letters if I want her to" Harry finished seemingly proud because of such a cool pet but mostly proud of himself because he didn't slip a second time. And it was better to let them right now know that Hedwig could carry letters so they wouldn't wonder later on why they got letters from Harry via the owl.

"That's cool" Jinguji-kun commented. "But enough chitchat. We have to go or we're too late for training. You know how Nanami can be."

Shinomiya looked a little uncomfortable. "Ah, hai."

With this words Harry was led out of the airport and into his new life.

 **This is the first chapter of hopefully many more. Hope you liked it. This is my work on the challenge "Harry goes to Saotome Academy" from MoonAngel103.**

 **Personally I'm not happy with the chapter but I think it will get better once I felt myself in the characters. For information: This will probably be Slash Harem later on. ;D**

 **Byes, FarenenBlitz**


	2. Lieing is always a good start

They entered a cab and drove in silence. That was, until Shinomiya-kun decided to talk.

"So, you're from the United Kingdom?" he asked while bouncing a bit up and down.

Jinguji-kun seemed interested, too.

"I am" Harry nodded while thinking of all the lies he thought of when he entered Saotome. Orphan, lived with Aunt and Uncle, parents were killed by a terrorist, went to school at Saint Brutus for incurable criminal boys (thanks to his relatives everyone thought he really went there) and decided after four years at this school that he really wanted to be an idol and composer.

"Why did you decide to come here and not some idol school in Britain?" Natsuki asked and stared at him.

Harry winced slightly. He expected this question but that didn't make it easier to feed them the lies.

"I wanted to leave Britain behind me. Many of my worst memories take place there."

He trailed of in the hope that they got the clue that he really didn't want to talk about it.

Natsuki and Ren exchanged a look, silently asking the other to ask the question both wanted answered. Finally Natsuki gave in.

"What happened?" he asked Harry softly who stared out of the window.

A sad smile graced the lips of the young Gryffindor.

"My father worked as a police officer back in London. He had a case of a known terrorist. As it seemed as if my father could catch him the terrorist despaired and decided that the danger had to be eliminated. On the night of Halloween when I was only 15 months old he came to our house and killed my parents. I remember how my mother died. She pleaded that he should spare me and take her instead... After he shot her he heard the police and shot at me but aimed wrong. He instead hit the crib in which I was and the wood splintered. That's how I got my scar, you know? I don't know what happened after that but the next thing I remember is waking up at the front steps at the house of my Aunt and Uncle while Petunia screamed."

Again Natsuki and Ren exchanged a look. When they heard right that sounded a lot like he wasn't welcomed into the family. He referred to them by their familial title but they didn't sound convincing in their ears.

Ren acted out of instinct and hugged the little guy.

That shook Harry out of his revery and he gave a small smile to him.

"I'm fine" he said almost on instinct. "I can't change what happened in this night. If I could many things wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't be here. How is Saotome Academy built and what rules are there?"

The two idols raised an incredulous eyebrow. They didn't believe that he was 'fine' and they saw the question as what it was: a diversionary tactic.

"Well, the idols have two classes: the A class and the S class. The A class is for people who may have talent but not so much like the people in the S class. If you were famous before you went to Saotome you would end up directly in the S class until you have proven that you were not worth your fame and get degraded to A class. What it's like in the composer classes I don't know. You will have to ask Nanami about that if you're a composer..." Jinguji-kun trailed of. "What class are you going to be in?" he asked almost as an afterthought. He earned a deadpan look from Shinomiya-kun and Harry.

"Ah, eh, I convinced Shining Saotome to let me in both classes" Harry stuttered and blushed as he received disbelieving looks.

"No way. How did you do that?" Shinomiya-kun asked.

"I- ah, I don't really know. I almost think he always wanted to have someone to test if it is possible and I just came at the right time?" Harry half asked, half stated.

"That is a really good possibility" the blonde nodded. "It fits his character really nice. Didn't he say something like that only two weeks ago?"

Ren blinked. "Maybe. You do know that I don't listen to him. It's way too complicated to understand what he's hinting at. Most of his bloody advice only makes sense after the event happened for which he planned his 'find out what I wanted to tell you with this miracle' game."

Harry almost choked as he heard this description. It reminded him way to much of Dumbledore who only told tidbits which didn't make any sense until he decided to let you further in in his secret.

~o~

The cab came to a stop and Harry left the cab right behind Jinguji-kun. In front of a large building made of grey stone was a large park filled with hedges and wide paths. Even though it was quite different to the maze he had to go through at the end of his last school year he started to panic and nearly stumbled over his trunk which Shinomiya-san had lifted out of the cab.

Said young man stared at the panicking boy and was at a loss what to do.

 _Hedges. Dementor, Blast Ended Skrewt, strange golden mist, point me, the sphinx, the riddle, the acromantula, 'kill the spare',_ Harry couldn't take it anymore and he fell into unconsciousness.

That was the reason why he didn't realise that both boys jumped forward to catch him only to be beaten by a boy with turquoise eyes and such black hair that it almost seemed blue in the sun.

"Cecil" Ren said surprised. Not that the other guy was there, he and Natsuki knew he would be there, but at the ease with which the other young man lifted Harry bridal style in the air.

"He weighs almost nothing" Cecil said with a frown as answer to the unvoiced question. "Almost as if he hasn't eaten something in a long time."

This time all three boys frowned and stared at Harry who lay still in his arms.

"We should take him to the school nurse. I don't know if I caught him in time" Cecil said after a minute of silence. A sudden rustling drew their attention to the cage. Hedwig glared imperiously at the boys as if demanding to be let out of this stupid metal construct to keep her in place. Her hoot sounded impatient and when the boys stared at the look one wing shot forward and pointed at the trousers of Harry.

Ren stared. Did the owl just tell them where Harry kept the keys for the cage?

"Is it a good idea to let her out of the cage while her tamer isn't in the land of the living?" Natsuki whispered.

Hedwigs glare intensified. Her tamer indeed. If Harry should ever hear that he would get a kick out of that. She decided to tell him when he woke up again. But first this impolite two legs had to get her free.

"HOOT!" she, well, for her said, but mostly hooted. After a while the boys came to a decision and opened the cage after puzzling over who would be the one to receive the keys. Short: It was Natsuki because Ren argued he would prefer it if he was awake and Cecil still held him. And because Natsuki was plain unable to make a reasonable argument.

Hedwig stretched her wings and took of. She hopped on her bonded and pecked at the cords of his bag sitting just above his collar bone. Hedwig was an empathic owl and knew that Cecil knew a lot about things like her and even the little bag which held Harry's most precious things: Invisbility Cloak, photo album, and his diary about his school years at Hogwarts. She got him into the habit early on with simply hopping onto his shoulder and nib his ear until he wrote. It worked until she wouldn't have to do something like that any more. It became a habit and before he knew how it happened exactly he held four books with his adventures at school in his hands. And these were the ones, Hedwig currently tried to receive. She wanted the boys to know why Harry reacted like he reacted. Hedwig knew even before he consciously decided that he wanted to go to this school that he would lose his heart here. And she knew, too, that at minimum one of these guys was here, right at that moment. Hedwig couldn't risk that Harry would never tell the love - or was it loves Hedwig felt? - of his life that he was a wizard so she had to do it her way.

"Owl-san" Cecil politely said and Hedwig stopped her pecking at the cords to stare incredulously at him. She knew that she was surrounded by strange people but being called "Miss Owl" topped everything she expected. "Maybe whatever it is you're doing can wait until he has seen the school nurse?"

"Hoot!" Hedwig shrieked. Harry would kill her should she allow that he was seen by the nurse. After Madame Pomphreys inaction at Hogwarts he even lost the trust to people working at hospitals. After he ran away the first time and he woke up in the cupboard under the stairs he was confused. After he went to the teacher and told her, without thinking, it really was a mistake, how he lived, she promised him to help, but the next day she ignored him as if the conversation never took place. The policeman which picked Harry up after he ran away for the fourth time saw how he was treated and took him with him. Only that Harry woke up and was in the cupboard. When he saw the policeman again he didn't recognize Harry. Harry had lost every little bit of trust for authority figures after that. Even Dumbledore never made it onto his "Trust-list" and Pomphrey was banned from it after he never received the treatment needed to counteract the treatment of the Dursley's.

Cecil nearly lost Harry at that statement in the voice of the owl. He never knew an owl could look panicked but right now he would say it was in the realm of possibility. With new found vigour Hedwig attacked the cords until the strings loosed and she pulled forward the books. With an impatient and imperious hoot she made shooing gestures to get them pick up the books.

It was Ren who finally gave up to get sense in this scene and simply did what the owl expected him to do: He took the books and stared at the owl.

"We get him to Otoya's and Tokiya's room and we start reading the books there, if that is all right with Her Owlness?" he finally said and looked to Cecil and Natsuki at a loss.

Both nodded mutely and Hedwig hooted her approval.

 **So, this is the next chapter and when I post this I will already have the next two chapter right below this one! So you can be assured that I will continue this one.^^**

 **'Till the next chapter, FarenenBlitz**


	3. Well, the cat's out of the bag

The boys gave up to get any sense into what happened before and just made their way to the room of Ichinose-san because it was the nearest to the room Harry was assigned to. The owl flew over them on silent wings and Harry still hadn't regained consciousness. When they reached the room they shared a look.

"Do we pray Otoya is in there and far to curious for his own well-being or should we search right now for a plausible argument that does not involve strange behaviour of an owl?" Natsuki asked and earned a deadpan look from the other two.

"Maybe you would like to explain" a smooth voice interjected and the boys froze as they realized it belonged to even the person for whom they wanted a plausible explanation.

"Tokiya-kun" Cecil interjected before Ren could even open his mouth in a scathing reply, "we , ah, well, youwoldn'tbelieveusevenifwetoldyouwhathappened" he finally said in a rush.

His companions stared at Cecil then at Tokiya then at Cecil again and finally face palmed themselves.

"What was it?" Tokiya asked almost friendly.

"I said you wouldn't believe us what happened. So maybe it would be polite to let us in so we can all try together to let this last minutes make any sense" Cecil explained.

Even though it was quite impolite from Cecil to just give himself the permission to enter the room Tokiya didn't say a thing. Instead he opened the door and nodded to his bed.

"Put him on the bed and then explain" he commanded.

"Maybe we should first collect the others?" Natsuki asked tentatively.

Ichinose-kun raised an eyebrow when Hedwig hooted in approval. Finally he gave up and said: "Fine. But after that I won't accept it if you ran away again. I want an explanation!"

Relieved Natsuki, Ren and Cecil left the room and Ichinose Tokiya mustered the boy on his bed. He was way too small and even though the clothes were too big they couldn't conceal the fact that Harry was too scrawny for someone his age. His glasses were ugly, black and too big for such a small and petite face. But what caught his attention was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead above his left eyebrow. When his attention wandered he realised that he couldn't see most of his cover because a messy cascade of black hair covered most of it.

He was curious who this person was and why in three names of Devil he had an owl in his room who seemed to muster him like he did the boy.

Even though he didn't expected an answer he asked: "You belong to him?"

The owl bobbed her head and he almost gaped. Before he could say more though Otoya bounced in the room followed by Masato, Syo, Haruka, Ren, Natsuki and Cecil. The last three threw a glance at Harry who still lay motionless on the bed. As the other saw Harry they stopped in their steps and mustered him like Ichinose-san did before them.

"Now, everyone's here" he said in a tone which clearly stated that refusal would be a very, very bad idea.

Natsuki threw a glance to Ren who cleared his throat: "As you all know we, means Natsuki and me, were sent to collect a new student from outside the country. His name is Harry Potter-san and he will join us in the idol class and Haruka-san in her composer-classes."

A few jaws dropped at that statement. "We agreed that Starshine Saotome wanted to test if it's possible and Potter-san came to the right time. Well, the cab ride was uneventful."

A sharp glare from Natsuki interrupted him. "You're wrong. We learned that his parents were killed by a terrorist and that he can remember it."

Nanami Haruka paled: "The poor boy!" she exclaimed and pressed her hand against her mouth in shock.

Ren blinked. "Oops. Yes, well. Things like this I would like to not remember. Well, when we came here he saw the park, started to hyperventilate and fell unconscious. Cecil caught him and suddenly his owl" here Ren pointed to Hedwig who sat on the desk "started acting strange and we freed her. She pulled out of a bag around his neck four books and wants us to read them. If I, we?, interpreted her right I think the books will explain a lot about what happened and why his owl protested that much against him going to the school nurse."

"Hoot" Hedwig agreed. Again she bobbed her head up and down in affirmative.

Syo-kun blinked and then murmured: "That isn't strange in the slightest."

Otoya bounced to the books and started reading. Everyone stared at him as if'd gone mental.

"What?" he asked. "Even if it's just the imagination of this three it would be interesting how long it took them to cook out that plan and to bring Potter-san in the boat even though he just arrived."

"We don't know ourselves what's in the books" Natsuki pointed helpfully out.

"Start reading, Otoya-kun" Haruka finally encouraged the red-haired boy.

After skipping a few details and jumping right into the story of Harry Potter everybody in the room stared at him in amazement.

"If even half of it is true" Masato-kun finally broke the heavy silence "we have a person in the room who has incredible luck."

Harry chose that moment to wake up.

First it was only a groan, then the shifting of a leg and finally a question which made it obvious that at least Harry believed what he had written: "Merlin, Hedwig, have you seen who drove the thrice damned Knight Bus after it rammed me?"

The owl hooted and Harry grumbled: "That's not funny, Hedwig."

"Hoooot!"

Suddenly Harrys eyes shot open and he groaned again in pain as harsh light attacked his sensible eyes. But not before he saw eight persons sitting around the bed he lay in.

All of a sudden he realised what Hedwig had told him: "Hedwig, how many times have I told you that diaries are most of the time private? And what do you mean with my nest partners?"

A low chuckle drew his attention again to the persons and he blushed a crimson red as he realised that he seemingly talked to himself for the muggles in the room.

"Soo, wizards have terrorists, too? Who would have thought?" Ren offered as he saw he had the attention of the small boy in the bed.

 **I really should be studying Hiragana and Katakana and Swahili and not writing but it's kinda funny to write, so here's the chapter.^^**

 **'Till the next one, FarenenBlitz!**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Uta no Prince-sama!**

Harry paled and glared at his familiar.

"Hedwig, what about the Statute of Secrecy? With all of them knowing we broke it kind of eight times..." he observed. With this statement he ignored like a master the question of Ren who stared incredulous at him.

 _You really should stop worrying so much. Cecil-san already knew way too much so I guessed it was okay to let him know. And most of the guys in this room will one day be your nest mates. If they trust the lone girl to keep it secret she will do it. You really should start trusting other people,_ a decidedly female voice answered in his head. Harry's blush intensified and he grumbled a bit.

"You know as well as I do that there's no reason in any kind for me to trust anybody. Everybody will ignore me. I am alone. Alone in a world where being alone will kill you."

Harry sat up and stared without seeing anything out the window. Contrary to what he was feeling the sun was shining bright and it seemed to be warm like hell. Not even a single cloud could be seen in the sky.

 _But you will no longer be alone_ , Hedwig argued. _This guys will stand at your side through thick and thin. Through any problem._

"They are muggles, Hedwig. Even if they wanted to help me, a simple _Obliviate_ will let them forget what they wanted to do for me. Remember my teacher? Or the police officer? Someone must have _Obliviated_ them and I bet everything in my vault that it was Dumbledore or one of his cronies."

 _Dumbledore may be mistaken about love being the thing that defeated Voldemort but even muggles could defeat an_ Obliviate _if they really loved the person which should disappear from their minds._

Finally Masato broke the for them one-sided conservation: "So, it's true what you wrote down there?"

Harry stared at them in shock and then blushed again.

"I'm sorry. I totally forgot that you were there. Yes, everything is true what I've written down. I would like to demonstrate it to you but I don't know if it's possible for the British Ministry of Magic to see if I used magic in another country."

He glanced at Hedwig who seemed to be thinking.

 _I don't think so. Japan is not exactly a friend of Britain. So even if they realised that a British wizarding pupil is right now here and uses magic, I doubt that they would owl Fudge and tell them._

"That's nice and all, Hedwig, but I won't risk my permission to join Saotome for demonstrating magic" Harry finally said.

"I take it that your owl said something along the lines that it should be okay to demonstrate?" one of the blue-haired boys asked and Harry simply nodded.

"Look. I don't know why Hedwig chose to tell you but I know that I'm happy to not keep it secret all the time. There's just the problem that you'd be _Obliviated_ should the Ministry of Britain ever realise that muggles like you know about them. If they know that I'm here they'll try to force me to go back even though right now they try their best to let me seem like an attention-seeking brat with an imagination a mile wide. What I know is that Voldemort _is_ back and that somehow he's convinced I'll kill him. For all I care he can kill the wizarding world. I don't care any more. It's bad enough that I will have to go back in the summers. I really would like it if I could stay somewhere else..."

After STARISH and Nanami Haruka read what his relatives were like they decided it would be best if someone of them would take him in.

"Harry-san, I know that it may be off topic, but how old are you? You never mentioned it in the diaries" Syo asked. Maybe he would take him in over the summers or something like that. Or maybe Ichinose would look after him? After all he lived alone and after he gave up being HAYATO he had enough free-time to do it.

Harry blinked but never the less answered: "I'm fifteen. Well, almost. At the end of this month I'll be fifteen."

 _That reminds me,_ Hedwig cut in. _Some wizards get an inheritance at the age of fifteen. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. Your core will expand and you'll get stronger. Sometimes your physics change and over the night you will be visited by some of your ancestors who will give you gifts like immunity to_ Veritaserum _or better understanding of_ Occlumeny _and_ Legilimency, _the arts of disguising your mind and fool those who seek to enter your mind, and of reading the mind of others._

"But wouldn't that mean that my core would get unstable? I mean I'm the only one in my year who still has problems with accidental magic."

"That I can explain, Mister Potter" a new voice said and everybody in the room whirled around to see a creature with sharp, pointed teeth and claw-like fingers.

Harry and Hedwig seemed to be the only ones not shocked to see this... thing.

"Griphook" Harry said politely. "Please, sit down. I can see it will take some time to talk about everything."

After some thinking, STARISH realised why they knew the name. It was the name of a goblin who took Harry down to his vault for the first time. If they needed any prove that magic was real they now had it. Nobody could imitate something like that. Even Ichinose would say that he could never play the part of a greedy goblin convincing.

"Well, we checked the wards around your home" the goblin started and even though Harry's face said clearly that it wasn't his home he said nothing against it. "There were wards up but not the ones we expected."

"Let me guess" the young boy interrupted almost friendly "an anti-owl-ward so that I couldn't receive statements from Gringotts? Tied to me so that you couldn't send me the results of the testing even though I'm not in the perimeter of the wards?"

Griphook gave a sharp-toothed smile: "Yes, well, that was one of them" he nodded. The goblins did a bit of research on the Potter boy and now he wondered how he could be so bad in school if he could deduct something like this from simply Griphook being present.

"The others?"

Griphook shook himself out of his musing and pulled a parchment out of a folder.

"A hate-increasing-ward" Harry nodded as if he'd expected this, "an anti-werewolf-ward, recently taken down" a short frown, then understanding.

"For Lupin. Couldn't have it that he came and took me away in the wizarding world."

"And a magic-detecting ward so that the caster would know whenever someone used magic in the house."

The Gryffindor sighed. "Yes, that's in short what I suspected. But what has that to do with my accidental magic?"

"Ah, nothing with the wards and everything with me being here. I'm here to offer you the free removal of the bindings on your magic in the name of the goblin nation because we didn't realize you never received our statements."

Harry's voice was void of every emotion when he asked: "Bindings on my magic?"

 **And another chapter down.^^**

 **I simply like the goblins so you can expect to see a lot of them in the next chapters. The Japanese goblins will show up, too.^^**

 **And Quartet Night will show up, too.^^ I really like them!**

 **'Till the next chapter, FarenenBlitz!**


	5. Inheritance

**Merry Christmas, everyone! See this chapter as a present because I wanted to update on Saturday.** **Or maybe next week?**

 **This chapter is hopefully free of mistakes, thanks to rhead-a-holyc.**

The goblin in front of this very young man winced. Well, he could have said it more nicely than just throwing it at him. The worst in this case was that Griphook really had no idea how Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world and one of the wealthiest customers of Gringotts, would react.

Griphook expected a lot, like throwing a fit and destroying the whole room with his magic, or asking for an explanation and then the same reaction as before, but not the reaction he got. Instead of asking what a binding was or why Gringotts would stand up for the removing, he simply cocked his head to the side and seemed to listen to someone.

Suddenly his lips twitched and Griphook stared at them in amazement. Was this child, who never really was a child, really laughing?

Griphooks question was answered when a giggle escaped Harry. After a while, it was a full blown laughter.

"Ah, Dumbledore, can't have it that I'm more powerful than you? Such a shame that you never thought I would go against your orders."

The goblin nodded as if this was plausible arguing not some speculation.

"So," Harry started when he stopped laughing, giggling in between, "the bindings on my magic caused uncontrollable magic in me?"

Griphook nodded mutely. After a minute of silence in the room Griphook sighed: "But it's right to think that your magic fought against the bindings the whole time, so it is assumable that you grew stronger thanks to the bindings. Magic is, after all, like a muscle. The more you train it the easier it will be to use it."

A shit-eating grin spread on Harry's face. "Griphook, I'm sorry that I wasted your time but I have a few questions, if you have nothing against answering them?"

Again, the goblin nodded to the young Gryffindor.

"Do you know if I can use my magic here? Does the Trace even tell the Ministry that I've used magic in another country?"

Griphook leaned back and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "It's possible to remove the Trace, so you do not have to worry about it any more. Right now, the Ministry in Britain would depend on the Japanese Ministry to tell them that they had a case of underage magic with a British aura. I can tell you that Japan wouldn't do that because the two countries don't get along at the moment. But I wouldn't bet on it."

"That's a good point. Is there a possibility that I can get emancipated, so I don't have to go back to Britain and nobody can force me to attend Hogwarts any more?"

Here, the goblin paused before thinking very hard.

"There are possibilities," he nodded after a while, in which everyone waited with baited breath. "But most of them are dangerous. Or you wouldn't like to do it in that way."

"Tell me more, please," Harry said with a tired sigh.

"You could try and wear the Lordship-Ring of the House of Potter. They are an old pureblood line after all. But, if the ring doesn't deem you fit for the role of Head of House it will kill you, even if there is nobody else who could pick up the role."

"That's an option, but only if there really is nothing else I can do," Harry mused and Hedwig agreed wholeheartedly.

"Option two is filing for emancipation in the Ministry but, at the moment, it's possible they will just ignore it, or make an open hearing out of it. The third option is to accuse your current guardians of child abuse but then everyone in Wizarding Britain will know that you were abused. Even if your guardians are removed, a custody battle could follow, even if you'd like to be emancipated. If that happens, you could end up in the custody of the Malfoy's because Sirius Black, as your godfather, is a relative of Narcissa Malfoy neè Black. And your grandmother on your father's side was a Black, too."

Harry despaired.

"Absolutely not!" he said and, again, Hedwig agreed. To be in the custody of his worst enemies second to Voldemort?

"What was that with the Lordship Ring again?" Harry asked and Hedwig whacked him in the head with her wing before settling down in front of the goblin. The young boy rubbed his head while grumbling about pushy familiars.

The goblin watched in faint amusement before settling down and taking out a few papers.

"Let's see. You're the Lord Potter, your father's side of the family was quite wealthy, it comes with being an Ancient and Most Noble House. On a different note you are also heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor. But, that's through magic and you being named heir. The late Lord Gryffindor was very ill and, after your defeat of one, Tom Marvolo Riddle, he decided to give the title to you. His children all died before him." Griphook said, with a stern look when Harry attempted to interrupt. "We, at Gringotts, are happy that his vault isn't going to be emptied in the hands of the Ministry, and you should feel honoured that the family of the Founder of your house in Hogwarts deemed you worthy to name you his heir."

Harry looked guiltily at the floor and then smiled. "Well, that's good, isn't it? When can I try?"

"I wasn't done. Somehow, your file shows Heir to Slytherin but we, goblins, don't really understand how that may be possible because you're listed as Heir by Birth and neither your father nor your mother were of the blood of Slytherin."

Hedwig and Harry shared a silent conversation until he protested out loud: "No, I will not take it into consideration, Hedwig! Do you know how fucking creepy that is?!"

"Language, young man!" Masato said and earned a startled yelp in response. It seemed that the presence of STARISH and their composer was forgotten in the conversation between Hedwig, the goblin, and Harry.

A blushing Harry was the only response with a mumbled apology following. Hedwig glared at her friend.

Cecil saw again the silent conversation. Harry shook his head.

"Would Gringotts be able to see if there is a horcrux in something or someone?" the youngest in the room finally sighed in defeat.

Griphook paled and stared at the young would-be-Lord.

"We could," he admitted. "But tell me where this question came from."

The Gryffindor sighed and leaned back. He traded looks with his familiar and nodded at seemingly random times.

Again, he sighed: "Hedwig senses a presence in me that is not me. After a little prodding she told me that she feels a dark presence in my scar, as if the Killing Curse left more than just it. If her theory is correct then I fear that there are more than this one..." He was interrupted by a hoot. "I already destroyed one," he translated it and then paled. "You mean to tell me that it wasn't a memory I defeated but a piece of his soul? That's just creepy!"

Griphook had paled even more in the conversation and now sported an unhealthy green hue.

"I will take you right away to the next Gringotts bank in Japan," he said and turned to STARISH. "If everything goes well, he will be back in three hours."

The boys nodded mutely while Nanami hugged the poor boy. Harry stiffened at the contact but started to relax as soon as he realised that Nanami didn't want to hurt him.

The goblin stood and, after a minute of gathering his things, he grabbed Harry's arm and, in the next second, a sickening feeling made him lose the last semblance of colour he had had.

When he landed, he keeled over and tried his very best to keep his meal down, not that it was much, but still.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you," Griphook said while he helped the boy to get up. Without hesitation, he shouted through the halls of the Gringotts bank in the language of Goblins: "Is there a ritual room free where bindings can be removed and a test can be run?"

An answering yell came back which told him to go to room five. Griphook got up and took Harry with him to the room.

He would never admit it, but Harry was nervous of what would be found out.

When they arrived at the room Griphook blinked and sighed.

"I knew I would forget it. Mister Potter, you are already emancipated through your forced competition in the Tri-Wizard-Tournament. The Ministry as well as your magical guardian accepted you as an emancipated wizard at that time and, as such, do not have the possibility to fight against it."

"Huh. That makes things so much easier. As such I can freely do magic as long as I do not do it in front of muggles , right?"

The goblin nodded and Harry grinned at him.

"Wonderful," he giggled and brushed his long hair out of the way. Then the door opened, and another goblin entered the room. Harry's nerves fluttered but he kept his cool facade.

It was now or never to break the binds on his magic. And, maybe, remove the possible horcrux in his scar.


End file.
